Ghostly
by Doctor Writer M.D
Summary: The last thing that Chloe expected to do when she went on her senior trip to Italy was to die.
1. Medieval Castle

"Stay in a single file line, people." The tour guide, who I believe goes by the name, Heidi, shouted from the front of the line as we travelled further into the eerie castle.

God, her voice was perfect. If she was leading us to our deaths, we would have happily followed. She reminded me of the sirens who sang to the death of sailors, in the bedtime stories my mom use to read to me every night.

I expelled that thought from my mind, not wanting to be sadden by it. Not now, not in public.

I attempted to distract myself by observing the art work on the walls of the castle as I walked by.

I must admit, initially, this tour was the least interesting to me of all the activities which were listed in my senior trip package. Travelling medieval castles were just not appealing to me.

I did not even want to go on this senior trip. I honestly hate most of the people in my class and the ones that I don't hate, I simply don't care for. The last thing I want to be doing with my time is to be around these people. But, my father insisted.

"Go and have fun with your friends. You will be going off to college in September and probably never see most of them again. Chloe, be a little adventurous. I wish I had this opportunity when I was younger." He said.

Little did he know that I have no friends. I talk to people at school but the content of those conversation consists of school stuff.

I never really got to know anybody out of school. I just wasn't into what most other people were into and I simply did not care enough to fake it, like I see many other doing in order to be in a clique.

While I was admiring the wall paintings, I glanced two males walking beside us albeit at a quicker pace. Although I did not see much of their facial features, I noticed their graceful walk and their elegant clothing. It was enough to make me assume that they were incredible attractive, and to confirm this was Kyra Thompson, who was two persons ahead of me, eyeing them as they passed by.

Kyra Thompson was the girl in high school every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with. She was a social butterfly attracting people to be around her, unlike me who seemingly repeals them. I sat beside her in Calculus class. She talked to me a handful of times, of course only to ask about material that she did not understand, and help in her homework. I don't know why she assumed that I was smart, but I helped her when I could. She wasn't a bitch. She was actually quite nice and polite. She is just someone to be easily envied.

Kyra looking at the attractive male strangers with interest killed the unintentional small hope that developed within me. She was the type of girl guys go after. I understood from the beginning that I did not stand a chance with any one of them, even if they notice me, but seeing Kyra's interest made me even more aware of my imperfections and unattractiveness, triggering up all my insecurities.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the realization that the line was getting shorter. Few seconds later I found myself in a room surrounded by my school mates.

The room was large but darkly-lit. Most of the areas in this castle seems to be darkly-lit. I guess they were going for the eerie feel. Well, they were successful.

The tour guide suggested that we move further into the room, clearing the room entrance. We complied, as we walked collectively towards the middle of the room.

We stood there for several minutes, many of my school mates chatting with friends, while others, like me, took the chance to observe the surroundings.

The room's most distinct features were its huge columns and the three seats which were placed on a platform at the front of the room. The seats reminded me of thrones.

My observation did not stop me from noticing the group of strangers entering the room individually, one after the other. It took a few more minutes for many of my fellow classmates to notice the arriving group.

They all wore dark colored garments, some lighter than others, however still dark. They were also all incredibly beautiful, despite each individual's unique features.

They all had this unnatural sheen in their skin. The way they walked, the way they stood, the way they looked at us, it was not normal. But it was very appealing.

Another fascinating characteristics of theirs were their eye. They all had red eyes. That was not normal. Either this was some strange role-play activity done by the employees here or something was very wrong here. I preferred the former, despite how corny it might be.

The lights were suddenly cut, sending the darkly-lit room into absolute darkness. The panic among my school mates was evident by the complaints they made.

"What the hell is this?"

"This is totally not cool."

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God..."

Then the screaming began.


	2. Invisible Fire

The first thing - or rather the last thing - I remember feeling was the chilled presence and hands which grasped my shoulders. I panicked and tried to push the person away from me. But my effort was futile. The person then pulled me closer. It was then that I felt their chilling touch on my neck. Then all I felt was fire. The collection of screams which surrounded me was the last thing I heard before the fire gradually seized.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open slowly in response to the light returning.<p>

It took me a minute to recall what happened. Was it just a really bad dream?

When the fogginess of unconsciousness cleared from my eyes, I realize the high marble ceilings which stood above me. This was definitely not my room. So it wasn't a dream, unless I fell asleep in this random place, which was highly unlikely.

Was it a figment of my wide imagination?

My question was answered when I looked to my right.

There I was on the ground, eyes open and dead still, or at least I thought it was me.  
>The girl had identical features to me and even had on the same outfit I did, only difference was that she was cold, still and ...dead. She had a trail of blood cascading from her neck.<p>

She wasn't me. She can't be me. I'm here and she is dead. It felt so surreal.

I was so focused on the girl, that it was after I sat up that I notice the countless number of people around her who shared the same fate as her. They were all scattered on the floor, all still, all dead.

It wasn't until I looked closer at some of the bodies, that I recognize them.

Serena Fuller, my chemistry lab partner. Dead.

Mr. Witter, my Economics teacher. Dead.

Kyra Thompson. Dead.

My shock, again, delayed my ability to notice the strangers from earlier in the room.

Some were leaning over bodies, doing something I could not determine, but it involves the neck of the corpses.

I knew there was something strange with these people.

"Clean up." I heard one of the strangers in darker clothes command another of lighter garments.

As the individuals which were darkly clothed left the room, the remaining people started to gather the body.

They threw the bodies upon each other forming a huge heap.

As I stood there observing them, I realize that they either did not notice me, or was at least pretending not to notice me.

I saw that one of them was walking in my direction, so I intentionally moved in his path to see if he really did not notice me.

As he came closer, he seemingly looked right through me. He then walked by like I was not even there. I looked down at my form and for a split of a second it seemed non solid. I was transparent. I glanced at my forearm but it already turned back solid.

I turned around to see the guy taking up the girl who looked identical to me. He then threw her effortlessly towards the pile of corpses.

_What were they planning to do with them? _

When they threw the last remaining scattered body on the heap, one of the strangers pour a liquid around and one the bodies. A match was then lit and thrown towards the bodies, igniting a blazing flame.

As the smell of burning human flesh became stronger, all the strangers left the room.

It was then that I realized, the girl was me. I was dead and now my body is gone.


	3. Power

I have been in this castle for three whole day, being invisible, being ignored. I think I might go crazy.

I have accepted the case of my impending death. I did not say that I like it. No one will ever like being dead. But I have to deal with it because I have no other option.

To occupy my time, I go on multiple tours of the castle-since I can't leave; believe me, I tried. I eavesdrop on peoples conversation - in which I heard enough to know that the strangers are vampires. I also learned their names since I have nothing better to do. I also have one-sided conversation with them - don't judge me, try being dead for three days. It's not fun, people.

The buzzing of countless conversation in the entrance hall, caught my attention. I suddenly found myself in the entrance hall, and was surrounded by a crowd of people. Wow, three days later and they were preparing to kill more innocent people. It's for food, I understand. I guess I should be happy that they aren't killing for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Was it all a scheme? Inviting people for the opportunity to tour a medical castle in Italy, then eat them.

If it was, then that is very cleaver; getting food source from abroad so that the locals don't get suspicious. But wouldn't people notice that a group of tourist went in and did not come back out? Wouldn't the hotel realize all the rooms with their stuff but nobody in them? I guess not.

"Stay in a single file line, people."

It was like deja vu. These people were going to be eaten.

I was disgusted. I have accepted they were vampires, but seeing how they get their food, their scheme, really upset me.

The worst thing was I couldn't stop them. I was only a ghost after all, a lingering ghost, who is stuck here for a reason I can't perceive.

But I wanted to help. I wanted to tell at least one of the tourist, that they were in danger and that they should get the hell out of here.

I stood by as they walked to their impending death.

A girl, no older than 15, stopped to the shoelaces of her sneakers. I walked up in front of her.

When she was finished, she stood up and started to walk forward. I expected her to walk right thru me leaving me transparent for half a second, like I experienced multiple times before.

Only that did not happen. As she passed through me, we seemingly merged as one. She, as the body and I, as the soul. I touch her hand and face in surprised. Oh my god, I inhibited her body.

Is that another power I have as a ghost?

Why didn't this happen with the vampire from the first day and at other times?

Is it just humans?

That's an interesting theory. I dismissed the thought for the moment.

I have to get this girl out of here. A second later, the screaming began, reminding me of three days ago. I have to go now. I moved towards the exit and went a few feet before I bumped into something hard- or rather someone.

I looked up and in my shock, I blurted out, "Alec."

He seemed surprised for a millisecond, then he returned to the black expression he usually wore.

"Don't. Please." I pleaded for the girl.

Alec, however, did not hesitated. He instead, at lightning speed, reached down and bit our neck.

Just I did before, I felt the fire, but it lasted shorter than before. I suddenly found myself outside the girl's body.

Her screams along with several others filled the air as I helplessly watch Alec drain the girl then toss her on the ground, walking away.


	4. Emma

I am stuck. Stuck in the one place that I don't want to be, with the people I don't want to be with.

I wish that they could see me, could know that I am there. But, then I am a bit glad that they can't. They aren't the sort of people that I would like to have conversations with, well not since the past few weeks, after watching hopelessly the amount of people they kill and burn like litter, like they were nothing. I can't help but be repulsed by them.

I try to ignore them as much as possible, but there is only a few places I could go and be alone. The castle is humongous, but there are so much of them.

Sometimes I see one of them staring in my direction, seemingly looking at me, before I realize that they can't really see me. It also feel weird when I am too slow to move out of the way and they walk through me. I feel a sudden source of heat, which lingers for a split second, before I go back to my numbness. Sometimes I purposefully linger in one of their way to feel this weird sensation. It's the only thing I can feel, after all.

An air-splitting scream jot me out of my meaningless existence. It ended quite quickly, bur lasted long enough for me you realize that it was coming from the throne room.

I evaporated in the throne room. Apart from the hill of bloody corpse at the dark end of the room, there was Gianna laying coldly on the floor.

I don't know why I was even the bit surprised. They are killers after all and nobody seems to be outside their radar.

One of the lower guards dragged her body towards the heap, and threw her on the top, setting it to burn, but I couldn't see the fire.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the job. You don't know how much I really appreciate this. This will really help me with my student loans. Are you even serious about the pay? It seems immensely high for a basic secretarial job - "<p>

"Are you complaining?" The smooth voice of Heidi's had a particular tone of annoyance.

"No..." The stranger interjected. " I was just ..." she mumbled under the scrutinizing gaze of Heidi. "Thanks." she settled.

Heidi gave her a small nod, and the walked away, her heels clicking, fading as she went.

I walked from the corner that I hid in, to get a look at the stranger. She was standing behind the welcoming desk, nervously, shuffling objects, which was quite alright in their position around.

She had short brown hair. That was the main thing that I noticed about her from the side.

I walked towards the desk. She looked in my direction, but I knew that she was not looking at me.

It was then that I saw that she had bright, brown eyes, and that she had a pretty face, not as beautiful as... but still good-looking. Pity that she will be dead sometime further in the future. No doubt. Quitting or getting fired from this job is a death sentence. ..

She continued to look in my direction as I walked towards her. I stopped only when I was standing directly in front of her.

It was then that I realize that she was now staring at me. She actually followed my motion as a walked to her as if she could see me.

She said nothing. Neither did I. She wouldn't hear me if I did. I only thought about how stupid she looked if someone saw her staring intently at nothing in particular.

We stood like this probably for a full minute. Not seeing the harm, I lift my weightless hand to touch her face and watched as my finger dissolved into forehead.

"Ouch!" She proclaimed, causing me to withdraw my fingers and step back in shock.

As she raised, her fingers to rub her forehead, she stared yet again in my direction, as if she could see me.

Wait...What if she could see me?

"You feel that?" I asked, feeling a bit silly.

"Of course, I felt that. Your hand is freezing." She commented, still rubbing her forehead.

Something bubbled in my numb stomach. She could see me, and hear me and feel me! Oh my God.

"Yes!" I shouted in my highest pitch, pumping a fist in the air.

The girl now looked at me as if I was crazy. How ironic. I am not the one able to speak and talk to ghosts.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked, half laughing.

"Well, from how cold you are, I am guessing that you are not human and from how translucent you look, I am going towards you being a ghost." She answered in one breath.

I stared at her for a full minute, before exclaiming, "I'm translucent?!"

I looked down to my body. I did not look translucent from my perspective; A bit pale in color, the color in my clothes seemed to have faded from the day I died, but I wouldn't say that I am translucent.

"Would you mind -" She suddenly stopped midsentence. I looked up to see why.

Her eyes were now away from me. She was gazing over my shoulders, and her cheek turned a bright pink.

I turned to see one of the higher guards, whose name was Demetri staring at her.

His face had a hint of amusement and wonder on his face.

The girl at the desk sat down suddenly and started reading a piece of paper on the desk, or at least pretended to.

I noticed that Demetri's amusement increased, which to him smiling, as he walked down the hall.

When he was out of site, the girl gave out an audible sigh and murmured, "Great. Now he'll think that I am fucking mental."

I scoffed. " Don't worry, I am sure that he didn't think much of you from the get-go."

She lifted her eyes from her paper to look at me.

"At least, he'll know you know as the "girl-whose-fucking-mental instead of just "stupid human' ".

She lifted her head a bit more.

Wait, did she not know what they are? I don't expect them to post it in the job description, but at least tell them before they accept the job.

"They're vampires." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "You knew that right?"

I watch as she turned pale, then paler, then even more paler with a look of disbelief in her face.

She didn't know. Well, at least gave her a hint of what she was in. Not that she could do much about it now.

* * *

><p>Emma didn't come in the next day. However, I caught glimpse of a conversation between Heidi and Aro where, Aro asked Heidi if she spoke to the human.<p>

The next day, bright and early, Emma was in.

I was at the front desk, when she woke passed me and sat down, saying noting as if she could not see me.

"So…why weren't you here yesterday?" I asked, genuinely interested. However, it was as if the her one day outside the castle, prevented her from seeing me or evening remembering my presence.

My hand flew to touch her head.

"Ow! " She exclaimed, now moving her head from my hand, and looking directly at me, with anger.

"Well, now I know that I am not invisible." I rebutted.

Emma looked around the hall, then replied so low that I hardly heard her, "Can't you just go away?"

I looked at her incredulously. I'm supposed to go way? Me? Wasn't I the one who gave her insight about the clan of vampires that she worked for?

"I'm supposed to go away?" I started. "Believe me, if I could get out of this freaking place, I would. You think I'm staying here because I like it? I'm stuck here. So no, I can't go away!"

I walked off, but then turned back to add "Plus, I'm the one who told you what they are. If there is anyone you should be mad with now, is them. Sorry, for being nice and filling you in about the psychos you work for. "

I turned and walk away.


	5. The Unknown

As June settled in, I accepted the fact that I was stuck here forever. In the two months that I have been here, I have explored the whole castle. Twice.

It was after all the only thing that I could do. Emma hasn't talk to me since. Not like a care. She'll be dead soon enough. It's probably not a good idea to becomes friend with any of the assistants.

Countless of people entered the castle, never to return out again. A small part of me hoped that at least one of them would become like me, so that I wouldn't have to be so lonely. It made no sense to me, why was I the only one here.

I am sure that they have killed hundreds of people, maybe thousands. Why was I the only one stuck here?

The sound of a loud crying voice jot me out of my thoughts. I was lounging on the balcony which over looked the dark hall way leading to the throne room.

Attached to the balcony was a tunnel, wide enough to fit two people with easily, maybe three. However, it was so limited in height, that I had to crawl or stoop on it. This was one of the special place that I discovered due to my exploration. I doubt anybody else knew about it. The best part was that it led to an opening where I could hear and partially see what was happening in the throne room, which seems to be the place where all the exciting events happen.

When I finally got to the opening. I could spot a crying Emma.

"Please! I'm sorry." Emma shouted, her voice breaking at the end.

I saw Felix moved towards here.

Great. Two months and she already screwed up. I assumed that she would have lasted about six. Shame on me.

I don't know what compelled me, but I suddenly found myself in the throne room, a few feet's behind where Emma stood. I was now close enough to see that she was shivering.

_Bam!_ I turned my eyes to see where the noise came from.

The remains of a wooden bench which was placed at the corner of the throne room earlier were now on the floor next where Felix seized, surprised.

Everybody in the room, including me, looked at the ruins for a second, then slowly turned to peer at Emma, who was still shivering.

"Fascinating." Aro chimed in his high voice, as he descending his throne to stand in front of Emma. He held out his hand, seemingly expecting her to place her hand in his.

However, Emma did not lift her hand. She actually looked at his hand as if it was infected. I couldn't help but feel a bit of admiration for her in that moment, considering the situation she was in.

Despite Emma's response, Aro smiled, then moved his hand to her face, and gently rested it on her right cheek. His eyes seemed to become unfocused and distant.

After about a minute or two, he removed his hands and as his eyes became more focus, he looked at Emma with awe.

"I haven't meet one of your kind in centuries." Aro mused.

"Why didn't I realized before?" Aro was now talking more to himself than be was addressing Emma.

Now the vampires in the room seemed interested. They usually have a bored, "I-have-better-things-to-do." look on their face. However, not all trace of that was absent.

Emma looked confused, which prompted Aro, that she did not even know what he was talking about.

"You don't even know." He said. It sounded like half-a-statement and half-a-question.

He then started chuckling, then laughing.

"Oh, Emma." Aro concluded. "The question is what, What do we do with you now? You are way too valuable to dispose of, but I can't change you."

Now everybody was interesting. Caius sat forward in his chair.

"Santiago, would you escort our new guest to a guest room." Aro commanded and in a split second, the dreadlocks vampire was standing beside Emma.

Santiago motioned for Emma to go ahead of him, which after a moment of hesitation she compiled. Reluctantly so.

"Brother, would you mind exp-" Caius started, however I did not get to hear his entire question, due to me following Emma and Santiago outside the throne room.

He took her to the west wing, where the corridors were open and lead to the garden quad, where there was a lawn surrounded with a variety of flowers and bushes, along with a gazebo and several park benches.

Santiago finally left Emma in her new room.

"So..." I started to say.

" I don't know." She exclaimed suddenly in a strong voice, and looking directly at me.

"What?"

"I don't know what Aro is on about. So, if you are going to ask what am I? Don't"

I was taken aback. " Isn't it a bit presumptuous to assume that I was going to ask you about that?"

"Weren't you?" She rebutted, arching an eyebrow.

"No." I lied. "I just wanted to know if you are alright."

She gave me an incredulous look. I tried my best to actually look genuine. Losing has never been my forte.

After a minute she replied, "I am fine. It's not like I didn't expect this, but I rather it be later than sooner." Emma sank in the sofa, in front of the bed.

"What did you do?" I asked, yet again trying to seem genuinely caring.

"Friend came by to take me to lunch. Apparently, they don't like humans who don't work for them or aren't their food around." Emma explained.

Before I could respond there was a rapid knock on the door, before it opened.

I turned around to see Demetri. Emma suddenly rose from the sofa.

"If I wasn't so mistaken I would think that you have been taking to yourself, which I am sure is a sign of madness."

"Ahh, No! I was just-just...talking on my phone."

She quickly grabbed her phone out of her blazer pocket and held it up. In a flash, Demetri was in front of her. He held out his hand, and took Emma's phone.

_Crunch! _

An audible gasp escaped Emma as she looked at the broken object in Demetri's palm.

"You, Miss Harrison, are not only an incompetent liar, but also quite incompetent at creating logical excuses."

"I guess being a good liar is a star in your book, along with being a good murderer " Emma retorted in anger.

Demetri stepped closer to her and Emma tried to distance herself by stepping backward but was blocked by the couch.

Demetri dropped the remains of the phone on the wooden floor, and move his hand towards Emma's chin. At this moment, the flower vase on the night stand shook violently and then shattered into million pieces.

Demetri moves his head briefly to look at the vase remains, then placed his attention back to Emma.

"What an interesting specimen you are; I am going to enjoy having you around." He whispered, while gently moving his hand from her chin to her cheek. "Don't let your mouth get you killed before I have my fun."

He was then gone with a swift bang of the door.


	6. Drunk

Over the next few days, I learnt so much about Emma. The fact that she was British. I could tell from the accent. She was a third year student at the Imperial College London, who came to Italy on a study abroad program, hoping to practice her Italian and learn more about Classical Literature, which she minored in along with her major in Biomedical Science. She hoped to become a doctor. I think that was quite ambitious of her. I remembered when I wanted to be a doctor; when I was five years old. High school science classes came by and slapped me back into reality.

Emma doubted that she could become a doctor again due to her having to stay here. However, I keep telling her that it is still possible due to her still being alive.

we did not know how long they plan to keep her, and Emma dare not ask. I started to hope that they never let her leave due to my own selfish reasons. I did not want to be alone, and Emma might be the only person in the world who could see me.

* * *

><p>Emma and I was walking back from the garden, when we- or mostly, Emma- unfortunately encountered Jane. Emma stopped in her tracks, then briefly nodded her head and then proceeded to walk around Jane at the furthest distance that the corridor would allow. It was when we-she- thought that she escaped from Jane that Emma collapse on the floor and screaming in pain. Before I could do anything, it stopped and I glanced Jane walking again, soon disappearing around the corner.<p>

Emma was gasping for air, still lying on the floor.

"I guess that was her expressing her feeling towards you?" I joked.

* * *

><p>"Master thought that it would be a good idea for you to get out of the castle for a bit." Alec was standing in front of Emma's room door. "I will be your escort."<p>

Emma thought that it would be rude to defer- or suicidal. So in ten minutes, she was dressed and ready to go out.

Their walk through the castle was carried out in silence.

When they got to the door leading outside the castle, I realized that I could not go out of the castle.

The vampire suddenly stopped to lift his hoodie over his head, causing Emma to suddenly stop also. I was directly behind her and the un-expectancy of her abrupt stop caused me to 'collide' with her. I expected to go through her but instead I found myself feeling heavier and in the position that Emma was.

_Oh shit!_

"Are you ready?" Alec asked me/Emma.

"I guess so." I replied. _Did I sound or look any different?_

Alec nodded and opened the large wooden door.

It was cloudy out, and being the first time in three months that I have been outside the castle. I breathe deeply and smiled widely.

I jumped down the steps and started to spin around looking into the sky.

_Freedom!_

"Are you going to stop spinning anytime soon?"

I stopped spin suddenly and suddenly found myself to be dizzy. I almost tumbled over, but quickly dropped to a step and sat down.

I started to laugh. I was just so happy.

I breath in deeply again, and smelled the sweet aroma of fresh, baked bread. I stood up and started to follow it. Alec followed closely behind me.

The aroma lead me to the 'Bigari Café.' I entered and sat at an vacant seat. The café was empty for the most part, expect for a group of teenagers chatting and laughing loudly in a corner.

A waitress came by soon, asking what I wanted to order. I picked up the menu and opened it.

"I'll have…One large pizza, extra cheese and chicken, plus a large servings of ravioli, chicken wings, a glass of Coke and a large bottle of Centerbe." As the waitress wrote all of my order down, I asked, "Anything for you Alec?"

He shook his head. _Of course not._

I waited for 10 minutes, and then the waitress returned with my order. She had to take two trips to get all my food, but as soon as I got my food, I dug in. I eat 2 slices of the pizza, then I started my ravioli, and then the chicken wing.

It took me 30 minutes of continuous eating to finish all my food, and my glass of Coke. After I ate it all, I gave a hearty bleach, which gathered disdainful looks from the other's in the restaurant.

"_Scusami_." I whispered to the few people sitting beside me, giving them a small smile too. _Forgive me people, I haven't got the chance to eat in three whole months. _

I started to open the bottle of Centerbe, and poured it in the glass that held my Coke earlier.

I drank it quickly and I felt the burning sensation of the after taste. I smash my glass down on the table, and started to giggle.

"I like this drink." I managed to say, while pouring another glass, this time filling it.

I started to drink it rapidly, when Alec asked, "Are you sure you should be drinking?"

"What do you know about drinking aren't you eleven or something?" The drink was making me braver than I usually am.

Although I couldn't see his face clearly under his hood, I could see his blazing red glare.

I gave a reluctant smile then returned to drinking.

10 minutes later and I was drinking directly from the bottle. My vision was blurred and my hearing was somewhat fuzzy. I could almost make out my small giggle among the buzzing in the café.

"It's getting late. We need to go back to the castle."

"What castle?" I asked.

"Let's go." I felt myself being pulled up by the arm and being dragged into the cold night air.

After a few minutes, I felt that my arm was being pulled from my body as I struggle and stumbled to keep up.

"Hey!Hey!" I shouted wailing my free arms in front of me trying to hit him. I stopped moving. "Be gentler." I said between giggles.

He suddenly let go of my arms, and the next second, I found myself spread eagle onto the ground. The hard pavement was cold against my cheek. I started to groan.

"You are an embarrassment." I heard him spat.

"Hey. Don't say that." I groaned. Trying to find where he was standing. I finally found his feet, or what I thought was his feet and managed to wrapped my arms around his leg.

"Get away from me you, revolting human." He seemed to be trying to get her away from him.

"Hey. Stop moving your leg." I slurred. At that movement, my mouth was filled and the dizziness that I got from him moving his leg around cause me to open my mouth and release its content of his shoe.

"I told you to stay still." I did know if it was the shock of being vomited on, or if he just decided to start listening to her, but Alec stopped moving his leg.

Due to him being still now, I managed to climb up from the ground, using his body and found myself being face to face to him.

His hood was now down and although my vision was still quite blurry, the light from all the shops did something amazing to his face.

He was still as stone, but I ran my hand through his hair and slurred, "You are so adorable."

I moved my head closer to him and place my lips at the side of his, so I was kissing more of his cheek than his lip.

The last thing I felt was the cold, hard push away from him and my hard landing on the cold, hard concrete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. Follow and Review.**


	7. Somethings Are Better Not Seen

**I appreciate every one of you who reads my story. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Happy Thanksgiving (if you are American, or from any other country that celebrate Thanksgiving today.)**

* * *

><p>I complained earlier that I couldn't feel anything. Well I could definitely feel now. Although, I was now out of Emma, I could feel my head pulsing.<p>

Emma woke up at 1 pm the next day, and apparently she had no idea what happened last night, which was good for me. I told her that I wouldn't know what happened since I couldn't leave the castle.

"Maybe Alec used his vampire powers to wipe your mind." I knew that Alec was not able to do that, and I hoped that Emma didn't.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or angry." Demetri was now approaching Emma as we walked down the corridor. Emma paused, and as I looked upon her face trying to look not-guilty I saw that she was confused. "I told you to not let your mouth get you kill, I meant your action also." Demetri now stood close to Emma.

"How's your head?" When Emma did not reply he continued.

"You don't remember?" Demetri said in amusement, he already knew the answer.

"What?"

Demetri smiled. "It will be so much funnier if you figured it out by yourself."

It will be only a matter of time until Emma find out what Demetri was referring to, and become one step closer to finding out what I did.

* * *

><p>Apparently the most of the vampire in the castle knew what happened between Emmame and Alec. I can't help feeling guilty but I wasn't feeling guilty enough to come clean to Emma.

Thank God, that Emma is too scared to ask any of the vampires. We - I mean – Emma was unfortunate to encounter Jane and like the last time, Jane did her evil little mind trick, only this time it lasted longer. Emma finally resorted to staying in her room, and even locked the door from the inside. I, however, constrain myself to staying in one room. I was already confined to this damn castle – unless I possessed someone – and I don't plan to try my luck with Emma again anytime soon.

* * *

><p>I was roaming around the castle one evening, when I found myself in Alec's room. I knew it was his room because of all the red; all of their rooms were red, except Heidi's. She seems to favor purple and silver. I have been here several times. I am not a snoop but I am a bored ghost in a castle of vampires who are centuries old.<p>

I spotted his sketch pad opened on the side table. He likes to draw and he has a talent for it. I was standing over the desk looking at the vivid sketch that looked like a landscape burning, when he walked in, taking off his black jacket before sitting on the chair in front of the fire place.

I slowly moved around the table to get a clearly view of him. He was staring into the fire. His red eyes empty and reflexing the flames before him. I wonder what he was thinking. Vampires are so hard to read.

Then a sudden realization hit me. I never tried possessing vampires before. I had no idea why I was just realizing this now. I guess it is the fact that vampires usually just pass through me; but so did humans when I have no intention of possessing them.

_Should I dare?_

Vampires are more complicated that humans. The consequences of trying to possess one might be more complicated and dangerous.

_What the hell…_

I am already dead. The worst that could happen is I end up in hell or some messed up limbo.

I tried to figure out the best was to this. I lined up my hand with his, and focused on my intent. I watched my hand disappeared in his. I looked at his face, but he was still staring at the fire. I then slowly eased myself into his body.

All I could see now was fire. Not the fire in the fireplace, but wide, bright orange fire. The screams were the other thing that made me realize that I was no longer in Alec's room. But before I realized that I was one screaming, I was somewhere else, where a blond girl no older than six was crying and holding on to me.

_Then I saw red eyes and a cold touch._

_Then countless unconscious bodies across a field. _

_Then more screaming._

The images kept moving so fast, that I could not see them clearly. Then I found myself launching forward, stumbling unto a hard surface. I could now see the different shades of red and as I turned around, easing off the floor slight, I saw Alec sitting in his chair, still staring at the fireplace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>


	8. Running Books

"Did you rob a library without me?"

The amount of books that Emma had in her room was too much for comfort. I had to step over books as I made my way to the couch, although I could have just walked through them.

"I just borrowed them." Emma looked up from the book opened in her lap, then returned to reading it the moment she saw me.

"Well, don't you think that they are going to realized that you've taken most of their book?"

"Ohh, hush. It is not that much."

"Yes, it is..."

"Whatever"

I bend down to look at the title of some of the book.

_"Achieves of Supernatural Creatures"_

_"Ghosts: Revealing the Truth of the Other side"_

_"Exorcism in Religions"_

"You are not planning to exorcise me or anything right?" I joked, but I was really worried.

Emma looked up at me and I pointed to the book.

"No! I was just fascinated."

I raised an eye brow.

She struggled to stand up with all the books around her.

"I swear. I wouldn't. I'll get rid of it if it makes you that uncomfortable."

There was a quick knock at the door before it swung open, revealing a smirking Demetri.

"Don't tell me that you have not notice my absence for the last week."

For a second Demetri looked sad, but I was pretty sure that he was pretending.

"Master have granted you another visit outside the castle, despite your behavior on your first visit. I would be honored to accompany you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why not?"

"You didn't even talk to me before?"

Demetri raised his eyebrow and looked like he did not even know what she was referring to.

"When I was only the secretary." Emma clarified.

"Well that was then, and this is now."

I stood in the middle of room turning my head towards each of them as they took turns speaking.

Emma folded her hands. "I don't trust you."

Demetri smiled briefly. "Don't. If you did, you would be dumber than you already are."

"Did you come here just to insult me?"

"No. I came here to kindly ask if you would like to visit outside the castle."

"Unless you have something better to do." Demetri added glancing to the books scattered on the floor.

"I am not going anywhere with you." Emma responded after a minute.

There was a minute of silence. "You went with Alec."

"Well, I trust him much more that I trust you. At least, it's clear that he hates me and want nothing to do with me."

"And you don't think that I hate you."

Emma unfolded her hand letting them drape at her side. "You can tell Aro, that I appreciate his offer but I do not feel compelled to take it."

She then turned her back, which was not a good idea because the next second she was pressed against the wall.

I stood there, with my hands covering my gaping mouth. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything. I am a ghost for god's sake!

The light in the room started to flicker.

"Get away from me." Emma said in such a low voice, that I could hardly hear her.

Demetri glanced at the flickering lights in the room, seemingly impressed, and before he could look back at Emma, he was on the opposite side of the room with have the wall ripped through the middle.

Emma was breathing hard and looking at her hand in awe. Then she dashed through the door. It took me a minute to take the scene in and then I attempted to run after her.

"Emma!" I shouted, but she kept on running. I don't know where she was running to, obviously she could not get out of the castle. Most likely the rest of the vampire heard the crash and knew what was happening this second. However, Emma still ran as fast as she could.

As I ran through the hall way and down stairs trying to catch up to Emma, I found myself shutting my eyes for a brief second. The next second, I was somewhere else. I was still running but I knew I was somewhere - someone – else. I saw a door close by. I just had to run to it. I dashed in and slammed it after me.

"Oh, Emma…" I sighed finally understanding the situation.

Then someone cleared their throat behind me.

**Hey, guys. I am so sorry about updating so late. I'll tell you the truth. I considered stop writing this story. I considered to stop writing in all. But I finally came to my senses and realizes that I just couldn't. I love writing too much. Even if I feel like I am not good at it; I have a story to tell, and I am going to tell it, dammit! LOL. Please review.**


End file.
